Mayang Mababa Ang Lipad
by Shaariin13
Summary: : Dahil alam mo, sa kaibuturan ng puso mo, na di ka na maliligtas, at mauulit lang ang siklong ito ng buhay mo hanggang sa katapusan: estudyante sa araw, mayang mababa ang lipad sa gabi. M for sexual themes prostitution , blatant homosexuality. Note inside for English readers


**Title: **Mayang Mababa ang Lipad

**Author: **Shaariin13

**Word Count: **877 (details and A/Ns exclusive)

**Prompt:** College Life: Different Facets of a student's everyday life (theme for the literary section of the University Scribe Magazine)

**Rating: **M for sexual themes (prostitution), blatant homosexuality

**Warnings:** sexual themes (prostitution), blatant homosexuality

**Summary: **Dahil alam mo, sa kaibuturan ng puso mo, na di ka na maliligtas, at mauulit lang ang siklong ito ng buhay mo hanggang sa katapusan: estudyante sa araw, mayang mababa ang lipad sa gabi. M for sexual themes (prostitution), blatant homosexuality. Note inside for English readers

**A/N:** Ain't it weird that I'm still using English in my A/Ns for a Filipino fic? This is just a note for my English readers. I'll be posting the English translation of this fic probably on the same day as this one. Then, I'll post the extended versions of both, where Dera-chan will be starring, just not sure when that'll happen hahahahaha. I'll just put the shorter ones under Yamamocchan's name first. 'Kalapating mababa ang lipad (low-flying dove)' is an allusion that refers to prostitutes, or women who give pleasure in exchange for money. Since I'm using Yamamoto here, I exchanged the dove for the more appropriate maya or sparrow, hence the title; although the maya is a tree sparrow, while Kojirou is of a different type. Yamamoto is Half-Filipino, Half-japanese here.

* * *

** Mayang Mababa ang Lipad**

Nagmulat ka ng mata. Tingin sa kaliwa. Alas-nuwebe na. Simula na ng bagong araw. Ngarag ang pakiramdam mo. Alas-tres ng madaling araw ka nang naka-alis sa pinagtatrabahuhan mo tuwing gabi, at alas-kuwatro mahigit nang makatulog ka.

Umupo ka sa kama mo at nag-inat. May apat na oras ka pa para makapag-handa at pumunta sa eskwelahan. Biyernes pa lang, may pasok ka pa hanggang bukas, pero bakante mo ng Linggo hanggang Martes ng tanghali. Gaya ng dati, trabaho pa rin ang aatupagin mo n'un. Kailan ka kaya makakapagpahinga, kahit minsan?

Tumayo ka na at lumabas ng kuwartong nasa pinakadulo ng nirerentahan mong apartment. Wala kang panahon para sa mga pangarap at panaginip na walang kabuluhan, na hindi magkakatotoo kailanman. Yun ang sabi mo sa sarili mo.

Nagsalang ka ng kanin. Naisipan mong maligo muna habang namimili ng kung anong aalmusalin mo.

Nagmamadaling pumunta ka sa aparador mo para kumuha ng pamalit. Sa sobrang pagod, di mo na nagawang maligo pagka-uwi mo.

Pagpasok sa banyo, di ka makapag-hintay na makapaghubad ng polong suot mo magdamag (may pagkakataong tinanggal mo din'yon, at ayaw mong isipin kung ano ang mantsang iyon sa harapan). Sinindihan mo ang shower, walang pakialam sa lamig ng tubig. Isinagad mo na ang pihitan, pero parang kulang pa rin.

Diring-diri ka sa sarili mo. Natapos ka na't lahat - nakaubos ng isang tablang sabon na bagong bukas, halos makalahati ang bote ng shampoo - di pa rin nagbabago ang pakiramdam mo. Sa tagal mo na sa trabaho mo (ilang taon na nga ba? 1st hayskul ka noon, kaya mga anim na taon na rin), di mo mapigilan ang sarili mo na panlamigan, kilabutan, maduwal; sa tuwing mapapatingin ka sa salamin sa kuwarto mo at makita ang mga bakas ng mga kamay, mga labi sa kayumanggi mong balat; mga tanda ng bangungot mo na nararanasan mo tuwing gabi, pero hindi ka natutulog.

Bumalik ka sa kusina at binuksan ang maliit na ref na namana mo pa sa tatay mo. Mag-isa ka na lang sa buhay: ang nanay mong japayuki, namatay habang ipinapanganak ka. Ang tatay mo namang Hapon, sumakabilang buhay nang mag onse anyos ka. Literal na kapit sa patalim ang pangyayari. Umuwi ang tatay mo ng Japan para magmakaawa sa mayayaman niyang magulang na tulungan siyang buhayin ka. Sarili niyang samurai na pinakaiingat-ingatan niya ang ginamit ng magaling mong lolo sa tatay mo. Wala ka nang narinig mula sa mga 'kadugo' mo mula noon.

Bigla, nawalan ka na ng gana. Naisipan mo na lang na maagang pumasok; balak mong hiramin yung mga notes nung kaibigan mo sa isang subject mo.

Treinta minutos makalipas, nakiki-sit in ka na sa mga kaklase mong naka-block section habang nagdidiscuss and instructor sa harapan. Pinagbigyan ka ni Sir kasi kilala ka naman niya; natapos mo na kasi ang subject na 'to last year.

"Kuya Takeshi, may pasa ka nanaman. Nag-overtime ka kagabi, no?"

Napangiti ka na lang sa nag-aalalang ekspresyon na nakita mo sa mukha ni Haru. "Ayos lang, malaki naman yung iniwang tip, eh. At saka, costumer ko naman na dati yun; nahulog lang ako sa kama."

Dalawang buwan na mula ng malaman ni Haru ang kumikitang kabuhayan mo. Laking gulat mo nang isang gabi, nakita mo ang kaklase mo – nakasalamin, conservative manamit, ang buhok parating nakakulong sa ponytail sa araw – sa pinagtatrabahuhan mo na umiinom at sumasayaw na parang walang pakialam sa mundo, unti-unting tumataas ang laylayan ng miniskirt na suot sa bawat indayog ng balakang. Hinablot mo siya at dinala sa isa sa mga kuwarto sa second floor at kinompronta. Nalaman mong parte siya ng isang broken family, na ang paglabas tuwing gabi ang tanging paraan niya para maiwasan ang tukso ng blade na nakatago sa banyo niya sa kuwarto. Nagkaroon kayo ng tahimik na kasunduan na ingatan ang sikreto ng bawat isa.

"Kuya, kung puwede lang na tulungan kita, ginawa ko na." Ayan naiiyak na naman siya. Lunch break na, at nanlibre ka sa kainan sa harap ng university.

"Alam ko, kaso hindi nga puwede, di ba? Ano na lang sasabihin ng tatay mo kung malaman niyang tumatakas ka para mag-clubbing 'pag weekday nights?" Paalala mo.

Kumunot lang ang noo niya. "Oo, alam ko." Inayos ni Haru ang salamin niyang dumulas sa matangos niyan ilong at tinignan ka. "Puntahan kita doon 'mayang gabi, ha?"

Napatango ka na lang.

Dumaan ang anim na oras at tapos na ang buhay estudyante mo. Naka-gel na ang itim na itim at napaka-lambot mong buhok, natatakpan ng gray na contact lenses ang mga mata among kakulay ng brandy na ino-order ng mga lalaking titig na titig sa'yo, na tila nahihipnotismo sa bawat kaway ng kamay mo, sa bawat galaw ng mga balakang mo habang unti-unting nasisilayan ang katawan mo.

Nadaanan mo si Haru na nakaupo sa tabi ng stage, malulungkot ang mga mata, walang magawa para sa 'yo. Ngumiti ka na lang - ang pinaka kaakit-akit na kaya mo - para iparating ang 'Ayos lang, sanay na ako' na gusto mong sabihin sa kanya.

"Mamaya ko na lang siya kakausapin," bulong mo sa sarili mo. "Oras na ng pagtatrabaho."

Dahil alam mo, sa kaibuturan ng puso mo, na di ka na maliligtas, at mauulit lang ang siklong ito ng buhay mo hanggang sa katapusan:

Estudyante sa araw, mayang mababa ang lipad sa gabi.


End file.
